


❤𝙃𝘼𝙄𝙆𝙔𝙐𝙐!! 𝙊𝙏𝙊𝙈𝙀 𝙂𝘼𝙈𝙀❤

by ad_i



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, fluffy sugawara, game ig?, haikyuu au, i put a lot of time into this, i would love it if you payed me tho, idk - Freeform, if you can't no worries just make sure i get majority credit, is this cute, just love me please okay, ok it's time to stfu, otome game lol, play my game, someone please make a real game out of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_i/pseuds/ad_i
Summary: "you don't ever choose the wrong route in an otome game, neither can you lose..."𝙒𝙀𝙇𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙀! 𝙋𝙇𝘼𝙔 𝘼𝘿𝙄'𝙎 𝙃𝘼𝙄𝙆𝙔𝙐𝙐!! 𝙊𝙏𝙊𝙈𝙀 𝙂𝘼𝙈𝙀 𝙏𝙊𝘿𝘼𝙔!――――――――――――――――――𝙃𝘼𝙄𝙆𝙔𝙐𝙐!! 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙊𝙏𝙊𝙈𝙀 𝘼𝙐𝙍𝙊𝙐𝙏𝙀𝙎:❤ 𝙆𝙐𝙍𝙊𝙊 𝙏𝙀𝙏𝙎𝙐𝙍𝙊𝙐 (COMING SOON)❤ 𝘽𝙊𝙆𝙐𝙏𝙊 𝙆𝙊𝙐𝙏𝘼𝙍𝙊𝙐 (COMING SOON)❤ 𝙊𝙄𝙆𝘼𝙒𝘼 𝙏𝙊𝙊𝙍𝙐 (AVAILABLE + IN PROCESS)❤ 𝙎𝙐𝙂𝘼𝙒𝘼𝙍𝘼 𝙆𝙊𝙐𝙎𝙃𝙄 (COMING SOON)↳ started: 11/02/2020↳ ended: (Ongoing)!!𝗗𝗢 𝗡𝗢𝗧 𝗥𝗘𝗣𝗢𝗦𝗧 𝗠𝗬 𝗪𝗢𝗥𝗞 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗥--𝗜 𝗪𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗔𝗖𝗧𝗨𝗔𝗟𝗟𝗬 𝗛𝗨𝗡𝗧 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗗𝗢𝗪𝗡 𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗦𝗨𝗘 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗜𝗦𝗧𝗚.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. ❤𝘽𝙀𝙂𝙄𝙉 𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝙂𝘼𝙈𝙀❤

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ 

.

.

.

Hello! Welcome to my Otome Game!

I made this out of the lack of Haikyuu! Otome games...I really wanted to see one, so I just decided to make my own script!

If anyone does decide to create and program an actual Otome game and wants to use my script, please let me know before you use it! 

This is really cheesy and I don’t have many routes yet but please enjoy! I tried my best T^T

.

.

.

.

.

  
❤𝙃𝙊𝙒 𝙏𝙊 𝙋𝙇𝘼𝙔❤

_To choose an option, simply click on it. The options have links within them that lead to the prompt page of your selection. Sometimes the options will be in form of pictures, words, or gifs._

↓𝘾𝙇𝙄𝘾𝙆 𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝘽𝙐𝙏𝙏𝙊𝙉 𝘽𝙀𝙇𝙊𝙒 𝙏𝙊 𝘽𝙀𝙂𝙄𝙉↓


	2. ❤𝘾𝙃𝙊𝙊𝙎𝙀 𝙔𝙊𝙐𝙍 𝙍𝙊𝙐𝙏𝙀❤

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

↓𝘾𝙇𝙄𝘾𝙆 𝙊𝙉 𝙔𝙊𝙐𝙍 𝘿𝙀𝙎𝙄𝙍𝙀𝘿 𝙃𝙌 𝘽𝙊𝙄'𝙎 𝙉𝘼𝙈𝙀 𝙏𝙊 𝘾𝙃𝙊𝙊𝙎𝙀 𝘼 𝙍𝙊𝙐𝙏𝙀↓

♥𝙆𝙐𝙍𝙊𝙊 𝙏𝙀𝙏𝙎𝙐𝙍𝙊𝙐♥

(Coming Soon...!)

♥𝘽𝙊𝙆𝙐𝙏𝙊 𝙆𝙊𝙐𝙏𝘼𝙍𝙊𝙐♥

(Coming Soon...!)

[♥𝙊𝙄𝙆𝘼𝙒𝘼 𝙏𝙊𝙊𝙍𝙐♥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311650/chapters/66836779)

(Available!)

♥𝙎𝙐𝙂𝘼𝙒𝘼𝙍𝘼 𝙆𝙊𝙐𝙎𝙃𝙄♥

(Coming Soon...!)


	3. ❤𝙊𝙄𝙆𝘼𝙒𝘼 𝙍𝙊𝙐𝙏𝙀: 𝘽𝙀𝙂𝙄𝙉𝙎❤

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

**♥𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝘾𝙃𝙊𝙎𝙀: 𝙊𝙄𝙆𝘼𝙒𝘼 𝙏𝙊𝙊𝙍𝙐♥**

****

****Oikawa:** Thank you for choosing me~♥! This is the best route you could have picked, I’m way better than the rest of those guys! I'll have your heart in no time! **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

𝙊𝙄𝙆𝘼𝙒𝘼 𝙍𝙊𝙐𝙏𝙀 𝘽𝙀𝙂𝙄𝙉𝙉𝙄𝙉𝙂…

[ _You’re walking to your new school, Aoba Johsai! You’re excited but a little confused. The counselor told you to stand at the gate and that someone would show you around, but no one’s showed up yet…_ ]

**You:** Hm...I wonder where my guide is…

**???:** That would be me, Y/N-chan!

[ _You turn around and you meet the eyes of a handsome brunette, a large grin on his face._ ]

**???:** I’m Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru! Surprised you don’t already know that~

  
[ _You hesitate to answer, but before you can…_ ]

[ _A ball comes and hits him right in the back of the head! You panic a little..._ ]

**Y/N:** Uhm! Are you--?

**Oikawa:** Ow! Iwa-chan! What was that for!?

**Iwa-chan:** Quit being so stuck up and show her around properly

[ _Oikawa sighs in defeat and looks at you, bubbly persona immediately dissolving._ ]

**Oikawa:** Come on, let’s go…

[ _You follow him slowly, slightly confused by his personality change. He doesn’t seem like that obnoxious fake personality anymore...you’re kinda relieved?_ ]

**Oikawa:** So why did you come to Aoba Johsai anyways?

↓𝙃𝙊𝙒 𝘿𝙊 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙍𝙀𝙎𝙋𝙊𝙉𝘿?↓

❥ I’ve heard their volleyball team is super impressive! Both boys and girls...hope I can learn!

❥ I really liked the school in general, how come you chose Aoba Johsai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [due to this consuming a lot of time + energy author-chan will be stopping here for now and returning with a completed oikawa route! thank you for your patience!]


End file.
